


Realizations

by untrueusername



Series: The Story of Trans!Lars [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Trans!Lars - Freeform, young!lars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untrueusername/pseuds/untrueusername
Summary: While hanging out with Sadie, Lars learns something knew about himself.





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, part three of The Story of Trans!Lars series! Again, this one can be read on it's own but if you'd like you can check out parts one and two above!

Lars was thirteen when he discovered what the word ‘transgender’ meant. He and Sadie were hanging in Sadie’s room, sitting across from each other while scrolling through social media. He had always been grateful of how casual their friendship was; they could literally just be in the same room on their phones, occasionally showing each other funny pictures or jokes online, and still have a great time together. 

It was just the two of them at this point; Lars and Ronaldo had had a falling out two years ago, and although Sadie wanted to keep being friends with both of them, she eventually ended up distant from Ronaldo too because of how often she hung out with Lars. Lars could tell that she felt guilty about it, but he reasoned that her and him had always been closer than her and Ronaldo, anyways.

Lars was just scrolling through the internet when he came across a post about a guy a few years older than him. He had black gauges in his ears and what his mother would call “punk hair” colored pink, and the caption of the photo was talking about how he had been on something called ‘T’ for seven months and how he really liked his progress. In the tags, he kept talking about something called ‘trans’.

Huh.

Lars opened a new tab in his explorer page (in incognito mode, of course. His parents often went through his search history) and googled the term. He looked around for quite a while, before his eyes started to water and he put his phone down on the floor next to him. 

Sadie saw his movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up. When she saw the tears in his eyes, she got up and moved over, sitting down next to him and hugging his shoulders.

“Hey, Lars. What’s wrong dude?” She watched as a tear formed in the corner of his eye, but he wiped it away before it could fall.

“Do you…” he hesitated for a moment, before looking over into his best friends’ eyes and seeing how much she cared for him. He shook off his feeling of doubt before starting again. 

“Do you know what ‘transgender’ means?”

Sadie nodded, eyes never straying from her friends’.

“I think… I’m that.” the boy finished. A tear formed again, but this time he didn’t stop it as it fell down his cheek. 

“So does that mean you’re really a boy?” Sadie questioned.

“Yeah.” He looked over at his friend, worry in his eyes, but there was no judgement in hers, only curiosity and care. Her look filled him suddenly with confidence.

“Yeah!” he shouted. “I’m… I’m a boy!” he stood up, Sadie scrambling up next to him. “My name is Lars Barriga and I’m a boy!” he grinned at his best friend, and she grinned right back at him. 

“Wow! That’s so cool. My mom told me one time about transgender people one time, but I’ve never known anyone like that in real life!” Sadie Exclaimed.

“Wait, your mom knows about this stuff?” Lars asked. “Do you… do you think it’d be okay if I tell her about it?”

Sadie thought for a moment, before nodding her head. “Yeah, sure! That way she’ll know you’re not a girl.”

“Wait,” Lars started. “If she knows I’m really a boy, will she still let me come over and hang out all the time? My mom doesn’t like it when I hang out with boys because she thinks I’m a girl.”

“No way,” Sadie said. “My mom loves you, dude. She knows we’re best friends.”

Lars beamed at his friend, before grabbing her hand. 

“Then let’s go tell her.”

The two friends rushed upstairs to Sadie’s mother, hand-in-hand.

“Ms. Miller! Ms. Miller!” Lars yelled. 

The woman was startled at the sudden disruption, looking up from a book, but as soon as she saw their wide grins she smiled down at them. 

“What is it, kiddos?” She questioned, beaming at the two excited kids and setting her novel down on the table next to her.

“Lars figured out that she’s a boy!” Sadie yelled happily. 

“ _ He _ ,” Lars said pointedly to his friend, before turning to her mother. “I read something about being ‘transgender’ today and I realized that that’s me! I’m transgender! I’m a boy, Ms. Miller!”

Ms. Miller’s smile fell off her face for a moment, scaring the boy to his core, before it was quickly replaced once more by a much larger one. The woman leaned down to the boy and hugged him tightly enough that he could barely breathe. 

“Well, son. I’m glad you told me! Is there anything else you’d like to be called besides ‘Lars’?”

Lars looked down at the carpeted floor and thought for a moment, his face scrunching up. He had never thought about changing the nickname in all the years he’d been called it, so when faced with such a question he didn’t know how to answer it. 

“I don’t think so,” he said decidedly. “I just definitely don’t want to be called ‘Laramie’ ever again.” He looked up at the two grinning widely and they all giggled together. 

“Well then,” Ms. Miller began. “It’s settled, Lars Barriga.”

The boy grinned at the name. Ms. Miller had been calling him Lars for as long as Sadie and Ronaldo had, but now that the name had a new manly meaning, it made his heart swell with joy. 

“Thank you, Ms. Miller.”

“Of course, kiddo.” She paused. “Um… well, do you want me to call you ‘he’ and stuff in front of your parents, too?” she looked at the boy, and her daughter’s gaze followed as well. 

“I…” He remembered how often his mom still got upset at him for insisting on being called Lars and refusing to wear ‘girly’ stuff. “I don’t think so, Ms. Miller. I don’t think my parents would be very… happy about that.”

Ms. Miller nodded firmly, her eyebrows drawn in. 

“I won’t tell a soul unless you tell me it’s okay, Lars.” she looked over at her daughter. “And neither will you, right Sades?”

Sadie looked as serious as she could muster and nodded. “Yeah. I promise.” 

Lars scratched the back of his head. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
